


Loved and Loved and Loved

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: Hux and Ren have barely moved in together when Hux has to leave for a conference, to Ren's dismay. But luckily, cats are comforting creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOXOGOTH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOXOGOTH/gifts).



It's hard for Ren to contain his disappointment. They've barely been living together for a month and already Hux has to leave for a two-week-long conference on the other side of the country. In the time since they moved all their shit into this apartment, and since they have begun sleeping in the same bed every night, Ren has never slept better, or woken happier. They're still figuring out how the central heat works in this place and sometimes when Ren wakes the air is cold and Hux is pressed up close to him, trying to soak up a little extra warmth. They're still glowing with the newness of their arrangement, still high on that honeymoon feeling. Ren likes it too much to let Hux go to some stupid conference about stupid weapons development.

"It's not that long," Hux tells him the night before. Ren's supposed to drop him off at the airport at seven the following morning.

"I'm too used to you now," Ren says, watching him pack while he lies on the bed next to the suitcase, nudging stuff out of it with his foot just to be a pain. Hux pays it no mind, just replaces whatever's fallen out.

"If you weren't gigantic, I'd just stuff you in that suitcase."

"I'd suffocate."

Hux shrugs, feigns indifference. Ren pushes out a pile of neatly ironed shirts in retaliation.This does get a reaction out of Hux, who huffs and puffs, no doubt imagining the time he'll have to spend re-ironing.

"What's that?" Ren asks, peering at something small and orange that was sitting under the shirts. 

"Nothing," Hux says, stuffing the shirts back in.

It's a more curt response than Ren had expected, and he feels a pang of remorse. "I'm sorry," he says, meaning it. "I'm just being a dick, you know. I'll miss you like hell."

Hux twists his mouth like he's trying not to smile or maybe trying not to cry. "I know you will. I'll Skype you. Nine o'clock on the dot." There's a beat, and then, forgiving, he says, "I'll show you what's in my suitcase, but only if you promise not to judge."

Ren's so curious that it could be anything and he wouldn't judge. His mind immediately reaches for the obscene, something Hux might be using to pleasure himself while away from Ren, some toy tentacle or egg or whatnot. But the hidden object is on the complete other end of the spectrum, something so charmingly childish that it melts Ren's heart. A battered toy cat, repaired several times. Perhaps many years ago its fur was soft and bright orange, but now its texture is more like that of a washcloth, and the fur is dingy. It has clearly been loved and loved and loved.

"My father was rather severely allergic to cats, so even though I always wanted one, it was never possible," Hux explains, a little sheepish, but clearly pleased that Ren is looking at the toy with fondness instead of disdain. "But my mother gave me this when I was small. I used get very nervous when I flew, and it was comforting...well. It became a bit of a good-luck charm."

"Can...am I allowed to touch it?"

Hux hands it over, looking just a tiny bit stricken, as though he thinks Ren is going to run off and throw it in the trash. Instead Ren scratches the toy between its little ears, as if it's real. The texture is just as nubby as he expected. When he hands it back, Hux takes it tenderly, treating it too as if it is alive. He folds the shirts back over it, a light smile on his lips.

"Not as good as a real cat, of course. But good enough. An old friend."

The weeks ahead will not be quite as bad as Ren expects, because Hux texts him, and Skypes him every night at nine o'clock on the dot, and promises gifts upon his return. "Just dumb tourist shop stuff," he says, "But I think you'll like it all the same." Those things will turn out to be a bottle opener shaped like a crab, and a box of local specialty cookies that Ren will devour in minutes, and a shirt that is a little too big that Ren will wear around the house with boxers when he's got the day off and Ren will love them all. But for now, Ren thinks he knows how he can ease his own week-long loneliness and do something special for Hux's return. 

Hux falls asleep quickly and Ren knows he should go to sleep too, it's an early start they've got tomorrow, but he can't help but go onto the website of the local animal rescue and browse the cats up for adoption. There's one that catches his eye right away, one who looks just like that worn orange cat in Hux's bag.

_Millicent, 2 y/o. Orange tabby. Millicent is a shy little girl but loves to be loved! We don't recommend her for a home with other cats, dogs, or small children. She needs a calm household with adults who will spoil her._

Absolutely perfect. Ren clicks the button to request an application for her, and then closes his laptop and climbs into bed with his darling boy.

**Author's Note:**

> The utterly delightful [noxogoth](https://noxogoth.tumblr.com/) gave me the following prompt: " I looove me some modern AU fluff.... if that is okay! <3 Perhaps featuring Millicent, as I've been thinking so much lately about how much I want a cat, but can't have one in my apartment, and could use some fluffy kitty fic feels :')"
> 
> Speaking of which, she is a stunningly great artist and she takes commissions. Stick around to see when they open back up!
> 
> Then come play with me at my [Tumblr?](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
